


上弦の月【嘉纳火炉×九泉晴人】

by ReineSakamaki



Series: 上弦の月 [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Original Work, Psycho-Pass, psycho pass virtue and vice, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 虫籠の鍵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineSakamaki/pseuds/ReineSakamaki
Summary: 自娱自乐产物不要打我是个BL，涉及冷门CP希望食用愉快，第一次写长篇同人文要了我的狗命。主角都没有tag打的我好累。看了太太的剪辑产生的灵感，这个版本是第三稿，之前高三的时候还写过两遍不过都没写完小学生文笔✔（轻喷）       时间线错乱✔涉及历史人物以及三次元✔（请不要自动带入）R向情节✘（如果有的话注意避雷一下毕竟第一次写ROU）角色ooc✔         血腥情节✔角色死亡✔           双线✔
Relationships: 嘉纳火炉/九泉晴人
Series: 上弦の月 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922437





	上弦の月【嘉纳火炉×九泉晴人】

part1  
——杀死母亲的记忆，真的是你的吗？  
——你才是真正的哲学僵尸啊！  
——这种恸哭才是你的本质!  
——真正的九泉就是这种软弱的废物啊！  
——就让我来告诉你，你的真面目吧！  
——人工监视官育成计划……这就是你。

Part2  
“我只是想做我自己。我不想做西比拉的提线木偶，我只想回到和你搭档的时候的我自己……”  
“能够一直待在一起的话怎样都好啊!”  
“对不起，大城。”  
“我从来没有怨恨过你，谢谢你，嘉纳”  
“好像我一直都骗了你们，对不起……时间到了，再见。”

part3  
呐，九泉。  
像你这样用虚假的记忆制造的监视官，和我这样犯罪系数被篡改成虚假数据，让我相信自己是监视官的，有自我意志的人类，我们之中的谁才更合适呢？  
潜在犯果然还是潜在犯啊。  
我也好你也好，虽然处境不同但是都是西比拉的受害者。  
我现在这样就是恐怖分子了吧。  
你想怎么办呢九泉?要不要和我一起，破坏这个乌托邦一样的敌托邦？

part4  
致嘉纳。  
我一直以为自己是一个完美的精英。为了西比拉的话连自己的母亲都可以杀掉。但那是假的。  
我现在，也不知道自己究竟是个什么样的人了。而正因如此，我也终于能原谅自己了。  
作为潜在犯的自己，这要比作为一个杀死母亲而得以继续走在精英道路上的人，要好太多了。  
听好了，别把我和恐怖分子混为一谈。  
你就是内鬼的话，就是死去了的伙伴们的仇人。  
我恨你。

part5  
这样啊。果然……果然还是不能互相理解啊。  
【由信号屏蔽装置导致的系统干扰已解除。作为应该到来的新时代的参考指标，从安全性与效率性的两方面取得了宝贵的样本数据。】  
这个结果居然也是西比拉的意志吗……  
【九泉晴人监视官，嘉纳火炉监视官，对于你们而言，“像个人类”究竟指的是什么呢？】  
我们一直是西比拉的……  
【犯罪系数300以上，执行模式：致死——消除者模式】  
【请慎重瞄准，处决目标。】  
——呯。  
part6  
醒来的时候，我是歌仙兼定。  
刀剑男士?为了历史而战斗?  
那个和九泉一模一样的人这么告诉我。  
这究竟是又让我做了政府的狗，还是……?

part7  
铃木拡树?人气演员?开什么玩笑。  
至少我也能活在没有西比拉的世界。  
可是那个恶魔为什么要跟过来？  
我要找回我失去的记忆。然而事实是……

*哲学僵尸:在精神哲学和领悟力的领域中，哲学僵尸(Philosophical Zombie or P-Zombie)是一种和一般人类无法区别并且被认定为缺乏觉察经验、感受性、感觉、感质的假设性存在者。  
本人不是学哲学的所以不太懂，会按照自己的理解去写吧。


End file.
